One Wish
by Goddess Selene
Summary: Serena finds out something that can change destiny forever
1. Default Chapter

ONE WISH

Welcome minna this is my first time writing a fanfic. So please go easy. This is the beginning of my story, andif I get a good response I'll write more soplease enjoy . Oh! And remember review, review, and review.Disclaimer: in no way does sailor moon or dragonball z belong to me. Though I wish I had thought of it. ~ ONE WISH~ SHE WAS GRACIOUS, KIND, AND BEAUTIFUL. COMPLIMENTS THAT ANYONE WOULD LOVE TO GET. BUT ALONG WITH THE GOOD COMES THE BAD. THINGS LIKE BEING CALLED A DITZ, A CRYBABY, STUPID, AND WEAK. THOUGH THE WORST OF ALL WAS BEING CALLED CHILDISH AND SELFISH. SELFISH FOR WANTING TO BE LIKE ANY NORMAL 17 YEAR OLD. CHILDISH BECAUSE SHE REFUSED TO GROW UP ANY FASTER THAN SHE ALREADY HAD. ^ I'VE GIVEN UP SO MUCH, MY LIFE, MY FRIENDS MOLLY AND MELVIN, AND MOST IMPORTANT MY DESTINY. NO LONGER MAY I CHOOSE WHO I LOVE. NO THAT'S ALREADY BEEN DECIDED FOR ME. SURE DARIEN IS CUTE BUT HE'S FIVE YEARS OLDER THAN ME, AND WE HAVE NOTHING IN COMMON. I MEAN FOR GOODNESS SAKES HE LIKES CLASSICAL MUSIC AND HE ACTUALLY ENJOYS STUDING. ALL HE THINKS OF ME IS THAT I'M HIS WAY TO THE TOP JUST A WAY TO BE KING. HE CAN'T SEE PAST HIS OWN MISCONCEPTIONS. SURE I USED TO GOOF OFF IN CLASS AND GET BAD GRADES BUT NOW I'M MAKING STRAIGHT A'S. ALSO I'LL ADMIT I USED TO BE CLUMSY BUT I'VE OVERCOME THAR. HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT HOW I'VE CHANGED AND I'M GLAD. THE SCOUTS ARE THE SAME WAY."YOU'RE SUCH AN AIRHEAD SERENA." SAILOR MARS YELLED AT ME AFTER A PARTICULAR BATTLE. "SERENA MAYBE IF YOU STUDIED MORE INSTEAD OF PLAYING VIDEO GAMES DARIEN WOULD LIKE YOU MORE" SAILOR MERCURY BETTER KNOWN AS AMY TOLD ME ONE KNIGHT ON THE PHONE. VENUS OR MINA GODDESS OF LOVE EVEN HAD THE NERVE TO TELL ME. "SERENA MAYBE IF YOU COULD SATISFY DARIEN HE WOULD BE NICER TO YOU." OH AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST SAILOR JUPITER OR LITA SENSHI OF LIGHTING TOLD ME. "SERENA DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND YOU'LL NEVER BE FREE JUST ACCEPT YOUR DESTINY AND STOP BEING SUCH A BABY ABOUT IT." BUT NO MORE AS OF NOW I SERENATSUKINO WILL NO LONGER BE A SLAVE OF DESTINY. AS OF TODAY I'M GOING TO CREATE MY OWN DESTINY. SO HERE I AM STANDING NEXT TO MINE AND DARIEN'S FAVORITE BENCH. THE SAME BENCHTHAT I CAUGHT DARIEN AND RAYE MAKING OUT ON NOT JUST TWO HOURS AGO. ACTUALLY I'M GLAD, THEIR BETRAYIL WILL GIVE ME MY CHANCE FOR FREEDOM. AS I HOLD MY CRYSTAL CLOSE TO MY HEART. I CAN THINK OF ONLY ONE WISH. PLEASE TAKE ME AWAY TO A PLACE WHERE I'LL BE NEEDED, A PLACE TO FIND LOVE. AND WITH THOSE LAST WORDS THE CRYSTAL SHONE WITH A LIGHT THAT LIT UP THE NIGHT AND I KNEW NO MORE.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW IF YOU WANT MORE YOU HAVE TO LET ME KNOW BY EITHER E-MAILING ME OR BY REVIEWS PRAISE AND CONSTUCTIVE CRITICISM WELCOME BYE.


	2. chapter two One Wish

~ One wish~Chapter Twoby Goddess Selene

Hey minna, welcome to chapter two of One Wish. I want to thank all those people that reviewed. You really made me feel special. Thanks to everyone who gave me advice on how to improve my story.Disclaimer: Not at this time or ever have I owned sailor moon or dbz. Though I wish that I had thought of it.

She floated in a void. A place devoid of light. Am I alive? Where am I? " Be calm my daughter." Mother is that you have I died? " No dear you are here by my insistence, I wanted to talk to you." What is it did I somehow anger you. Is it about me making the wish for freedom? " No daughter I'm glad that you made that wish." Mother did you know that this was going to happen? " No I didn't I had a feeling, but I was hoping that maybe this time around you and your prince would fall in love." What do you mean this time around? Weren't we in love during the silver millennium? " No daughter you two were to be married to better solidifies the union between the earth and the moon."Suddenly a bright light shown and I was standing in the ruins of the moon palace. In front of me stood my mother the deceased Queen Serenity. I looked down and my clothes were gone replaced with my royal gown. "Serena I brought you here to give you something." What is it mother? "My dear little one I've brought you here so you could finally receive your full birthright." But mother I thought the crystal was my birthright. "No Serena, the crystal is merely a tool for us to use. Your powers have lain dormant until the time you matured enough to fully utilize them. Your wish has started the process." What do you mean my wish? I'm sorry mother but I am confused. What does having my birthright awakened have to do with my wish? " Well daughter you have noticed how the scouts treated you. Finally you have realized for yourself that Darien didn't love you. Instead of letting these things destroy you, and make you weaker. Like they would have done a year or two ago. You have used this information to your advantage." Do you mean me finally taking charge of my life? Learning that even though I didn't have the scouts loyalty or Darien's love. That I have grown, and learned that I can survive on my own. That without them I'm not weak but stronger because of what I have discovered? " Yes daughter you are stronger and wiser, and you are ready to become the person you always knew you were." Yes mother I am ready. My mother walked toward me with a smile on her face. "I know that you are ready. Her crescent moon glowed brightly causing me to close my eyes. I felt answering warmth on my forehead. When suddenly memory after memory flashed through my mind. Me and my mother playing hide and seek in the royal gardens. Meeting the scouts for the first time. Learning that Darien and I were to wed, and finally the last battle between Beryl and my mother. I saw the scouts die. I watched as our people were slaughtered. The palace destroyed. Then the memory of Beryl killing Darien and me, knowing that neither of us loved the other we still reached out toward the other straining to touch and save ourselves. Then all went black and in my heart I knew I was dead. Another memory assaults me but this time it is not mine but my mother's. It showed the pain she went through watching her kingdom be destroyed, and the absolute horror of watching me her only daughter be killed right before her eyes. I see her lift the crystal placing it in the wand, and making the wish that would send us to the future to be reborn. Knowing that she had sealed her fate to die alone. Knowing that her only consolation would be that I would live. That I would be safe.The memories fell away and strange new warmth made its way through my veins. I felt two sharp pains at my back as wings the color of pure silver broke free. My hair grew long changing to the color silver. I felt this fullness in my heart like a second heartbeat, and realized that it was the heartbeat of the cosmos. I could touch the stars with just my mind. I could learn a person's heart with just a thought. I felt the power and it was all me. My birthright was mine at last. No longer was I just sailor moon. No longer was I princess Serenity. I was Sailor Cosmos ruler of the stars keeper of the universe. I felt the warmth die away as I fully realized my power. My mother smiled at me and said, "The process is now complete. You control your destiny now. I am so happy my daughter." Suddenly a full-length mirror appeared. Showing my reflection and the changes that had come with the power. No longer were my eyes pure blue; they now had specks of silver in them. I was now tall standing at 5'8 with no longer a child's body but a woman's. The mirror disappeared and all was as before. Quiet."Daughter I heard your wish and I think that I have the perfect place for you to go." And where is that mother? "It's in another dimension on a planet like earth but very technologically advanced. There are a group of fighters there called the z fighters. They fight for good and defeat evil. You could help them and maybe find your soul mate in their world. Would you like to go?" Yes mother I would. A bright light flashed and a white portal was suddenly beside me. "Step through daughter and may your wish come true." I love you mother goodbye I said as I stepped into the portal, and as it closed I could hear my mother respond. "I love you to May you find all that you wished for and more."Well that's it for now remember if you want the next chapter you have to review. Praise and constructive criticism welcomed. So Review, Review, Review. Bye 


	3. chapter three One Wish

One Wish

One Wish

Chapter Three

Goddess Selene

~Disclaimer~ I don't own sailor moon or dragonball z. but I do own this story and three sailor moon videos.

As the portal reopened in the new dimension. I prepared myself for everything. Everything but this incredible beauty. The portal had opened into a forest, but it was nothing like I had seen at home. These trees were huge and the vegetation was so lush, it also smelt heavenly. As I stepped out of the portal and touched the ground the leaves crackled under my feet and behind me the portal closed. I would have loved just to have stood there and explored a bit, but I figured that I needed to find food and shelter first. So I picked a direction and started walking.

Several miles away two young men were fighting. One man had black hair that stood up in all different directions black eyes and the body of a Norse god. His sparring partner was somewhat shorter but just as good-looking maybe even better. He had long lavender hair and big blue eyes and enough muscles to make any woman drool. They had been going strong for the last hour when they both suddenly stopped and started listening. "Did you feel that Trunks?" "Yeah it felt like father or Goku at ssj level four but it isn't them. Gohan do you think it's a new enemy?" "I don't know Trunks but I say we fly there and find out."

As they got closer to the place where they had felt all the power. They began searching the ground. Finally a clearing appeared and in the middle was this beautiful creature with long silver hair flowing down her back. Both Trunks and Gohan were astonished that all this power seemed to be coming from this young girl. Not to mention her appearance. " Gohan do you think she's an angel? I mean look she has wings." 'I don't know Trunks but be careful when you approach her; we don't know if she is dangerous or not." As quiet as they were trying to be Serena heard them.

Just as Trunks and Gohan got close enough to touch her she turned around. Both Gohan and Trunks gasped her eyes were silver with swirls of blue in them. "Who are you and where did you come from?" Trunks asked Serena. "I am no one, you need not concern yourself over me. "Well onna I think we should concern ourselves about you." Trunks and Gohan turned around and there stood Vegeta and Goku. "Are you a new enemy?" Goku asked. I laughed after all this time of me asking that question. It was finally directed at me. " No I'm not your enemy. Now if you would excuse me I should leave." Vegeta and the others watched as the tenshi shimmered and disappeared.

"Blast it she got away!" 

"Don't worry Vegeta I know she's safe; she had a pure heart."

"Kakarot you think everyone is good. I'm going back to CC to train."

Vegeta then blasted off. "Well he sure doesn't change. Well I've to get back home before Chi Chi blows a gasket. Gohan make sure your home in time for dinner." "Sure thing dad." Goku flew off leaving the boys once again alone in the forest. "Gohan do you think we'll see that angel again?" 

"I don't know Trunks but I've got a strange feeling that this isn't the last time we'll see her."

Serena appeared again in the forest a few miles away but this time she lowered her ki to a normal human's level. Well I can't go around dressed like this. So she used the crystal to change her clothes to a pair of black jeans a red tank top and white sneakers. She also willed away her wings and the crescent moon symbol on her forehead. There now I look normal. Now lets see about finding some kind of civilization. She finally came upon a city. Which looked nothing like her home. Wow it looks like this dimension is more advanced flying cars and everything.

Well it's time to try out some of these new powers of mine. Serena closed her eyes and searched the planet for a pure heart. Faces flashed through her mind strangely enough the faces of the four men from earlier flew through her mind. She stopped searching and decided to take a closer look at these men. Maybe these men are the protectors of this planet that my mother was talking about. Maybe I should try and find a way to be around these men, so maybe they can train me. She flexed her mind and looked at Goku's life first. Okay lets see he's 34 married to Chi Chi who's 36. They have one son Gohan who's 19. Both men are very strong but I really don't want to live out in the middle of nowhere. Okay the other man is Vegeta 34 married to Bulma 38 and they have one child Trunks who's 19. Oh yeah that was one of the first guys I met. Wow he's really cute. They live in the city so that would be the best place to stay. I'll just ask for directions then walk there that will give me the time to come up with a good excuse for them taking me in and training me.

Well that's it for chapter three. So remember to tell me how it is by reviewing. I really loved all the reviews I got. So I would like at least 5 reviews to continue. Also constructive criticism and praise welcomed. Ja ne.


	4. chapter four One Wish

one wish 4 belinda holman belinda holman 2 178 2001-10-29T03:33:00Z 2001-10-29T03:33:00Z 1 480 2736 22 5 3360 9.2720 

Hello everyone I guess this chapter is long over due. Sorry for the delay but I had writers block. All of you know how tough that is to overcome. Well enough chit chat let's get on with the story.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             One Wish

       By: Goddess Selene

       Chapter four                                                                                                                                              

Disclaimer: In no way does sailor moon or dragonball z belong to me.                                                                                                                                                                            

   As I arrived at this dimensions civilization I noticed that it was a lot more advanced than my old home. I turned a full circle familiarizing myself with my surroundings and gathering information. Before when I had talked to those strange men I memorized their ki signatures. Now I turned my senses out into the city to see if I could find one or all of the men from before. There to the left, a large ki, it feels familiar. Yes! I do believe it belongs to that spikey haired fellow I met this morning. Okay I'll track him down and reintroduce myself this time as a human. I'll ask him to train me. I also need to find a job and some place to live.                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

   I walked through the city looking through windows and watching people. I had a very good feeling about this place. I followed my senses and finally I found it. I approached the door with butterflies in my stomach. Oh please Kami let them believe me. I knocked on the door and heard someone say just a moment. Soon the door opened and I ended up on the ground barely avoiding the glass vase that went flying out the door and right at my head. "Oh my god Vegeta look at what you made me do." "Me you're the one who threw the vase." "Well I wouldn't have thrown the vase, if you hadn't broken the gravity machine again." "Well if you had made it stronger you weak onna maybe it wouldn't have broke in the first place." "Oh you big jerk go bother someone else." "Fine I will.' Vegeta stalked out the door, "I'm going to find Kakorott." As Vegeta walked out the door I caught his arm. 

     "Wait please can I talk to you for a moment?" "No scram brat before I send you to the next dimension. I laughed as if you could. Vegeta stopped, turned around and glared at me. "What did you say?" 'I said as if you could. I believe once you train me I'll be stronger than you. "Train you, stronger than me why you insolent brat. Why would I train you?" "Because I have a secret." "What secret?" "Oh no I'm not going to tell you. Train me first then I'll tell you." Vegeta grabbed Serena by the front of her shirt and lifted her off the ground. Vegeta gathered a ball of energy in his left hand that would surely have blown away the strongest human. "Now human tell me this secret of yours or I'm going to kill you." "Well Vegeta I'll give you a hint. Out of all your saijin legends which one has yet to come true?"  Vegeta's eyes widened and the energy ball disappeared and he dropped her. "It can't be. No I won't believe it!" And for the first time Bulma saw her husband show true fear. Just who was this girl and what did Vegeta know about it.

Well that's it for the forth chapter. So tell me how you like it. If I get at least ten reviews I'll write chapter five. Ja ne for now.


End file.
